Love at First Type
by s2bawfa
Summary: Rogue Remy after each day on verge of killing eachother for 1 not accepting love & 1 making it 2 acceptable could it b that strangers theyre chatin 2 online r eachother What shall happen when they found out Will it b love at first type or heartache strike
1. Alone

Remy annoying as ever to everyone and super flirty to the untouchable Rogue. Rogue bitter and cold untouchable and with the overwhelming feeling that she'll never find true love or at that love at all. But when the day is done and both are on the verge of killing each other for not accepting love and making it too acceptable could it be that there new online bloging friends are each other? What shall happen when they realize it? **Will it be love at first type or shall heartache strike?**

Rogue sat up straight in her double bed, the tall wooden rods that shot out from each end looked like large towers in the nights dim light that cast around her room which she no longer shared. She sighed to herself as she threw back the many sheets and quilts that she had place on the bed top only hours before because with it being the dead of winter she knew that the night was going to be a cold one. And she had been right.

She held herself tightly as she crossed the bedroom towards her door and turned the small brass colored knob and peered out into the equally dim lit hallway. _The whole house mus' still be asleep _she thought to herself and listened as one of the psyches in her head, Kitty said back to her _'Well no duh Rogue if you like didn't see your alarm clock it said 3am you should like so totally still be asleep' _Rogue though annoyed laughed somewhat thinking back to how Kitty just a week ago had changed rooms to join up with Jubilee just because she had _accidentally _thrown away the girls favorite pink sweater.

Sure Rogue had told Kitty that if she left any more of her clothes on her bed let alone her side of the room that she'd throw them away, that didn't mean that she _did _throw it away and burn it in the trash can before she got home from the mall. Where Rogue had seen that she had bought a new one that looked just it but Kitty denied the similarities.

Still good friends but for now with some distance Rogue could not help but laugh over the burning of the sweater. _It wasn't ma fault _she mentally told herself and the psyche Kitty as she began walking down the main stairs into the grand hallway that just to the right lead to the kitchen where Rogue was heading to. _Really, ah mean John likes ta burn stuff wasn't like ah told him ta burn hers _The psyche Kitty groaned in annoyance causing Rogue to say _Oh jus' shut the fuck up already _Which surprisingly worked for a change.

Rogue walked into the large kitchen the mental image of John a week ago skipping around the trash can outside with an insane look in his brown eyes every time he forced the flames to shoot out danced across her mind. Because of the resent down fall of Apocalypse the Acolytes including Sabretooth and Magneto which wasn't quite to Logan's liking, were asked to join Xavier's cause. Thankfully though only John, Remy and Piotr joined though he went straight home to Russia with out saying good bye.

The Acolytes had only been living at the mansion for a month now and already John had managed to burn at least something to ash in each room. If it weren't for the professor Rogue was sure that Logan would have diced him at least ten times by now maybe twenty if you remembered the fact that two weeks ago John had gotten a bit too friendly with his bike for Logan's comfort.

Rogue laughed at this as well as she walked across the room and opened the fridge not even yet noticing that she wasn't the only one in the room. "Why ma chere ya should smile like dat mer often" Stated the person behind Rogue causing her to turn around quickly and jump back slightly in shock.

As she leaned against the counter she cursed under her breath when her eyes finally met the one acolyte that she didn't like staying so close to her. "Ya fuckin' nut what the hell are ya doing down here!" She yelled somewhat forgetting completely that the rest of the house was still asleep.

"Why chere Remy jus wanted ta get himself a midnight snack" the last word hung in the air as his eyes wandered over Rogues form, his hand reaching over as he did so grabbed an apple that was on the table top "Though he don' mind da midnight view" he said taking a large bit of the apple, raising his one eyebrow.

Rogue rolled her eyes and turning her back to the Cajun began to pour herself a tall glass of iced tea which she was going to take to her room rather then sit down with the swamp rat and discuss whatever it was that he had on his mind _Probably was up all night jerking off ta porn the perverted jerk _

Remy could sense Rogue's annoyance and smiling said just to make it grow "Chere Remy wonder why ya don' dress so _loosely _in da day time" it was then that Rogue as she was walking out of the kitchen with her glass looked down and remember that she had gone to bed in shorts and a tank top. She cursed again under her breath and before leaving the Cajuns still wandering eyes said "Bite ma" as to which he replied "If ya insist ma chere"

Rogue hated with every fiber of her being Remy Lebeau, he was a ladies man and treated women like cards in a game, he acted as if he owned the world and women were gods gift to him, he talked in the third person and to top it all off he was way too cocky for his own good.

As she re closed her bedroom door Rogue couldn't help but hate herself as well for walking into his trap which she had guessed it had been _Why the heck did ah even go ta bed so as he put it 'loosely dressed' anyway ah mean dose the 'dead of winter' mean any tang any mer? _Rogue set her iced tea down on her bedside table and began burrowing down under her many covers once more. She could feel sleep pulling at her and even as she drifted into it the thought of Remy lay still dormant in her mind. _Stupid Cajun _she thought before her mind went blank and sleep over came her.

She didn't feel like getting up that morning, the air was too cool and her bed felt too welcoming but she had too. "Jus one mer day an' then schools out fer the winter break" she told herself as she taking a deep breath arose from the warm friendly bed and walked across the large room towards her dresser and closet.

"Where is Rogue?" Scott asked annoyed as he glanced down at his watch, the second time that minute.

Kitty who was sleepily wrapping a pink scarf around her neck yawned out "Scott" pause "He have to like" pause "Go"

"But vat about ma sister?" Kurt asked a concern look on his holographic face.

Scott and Jean both groaned and as Scott looked down at his watch once again Jean blurted out "No time we should have been there by now lets go Scott!"

Rogue ran as quickly as she could down the main stairs. She knew that she was running late, heck she had completely skipped her makeup that morning, something that Rogue never did. As she slid into the kitchen she caught a glimpse out of the large window right behind Logan's head and paper Scotts car driving off into the fog.

"Shit" she cursed out and sat down into one of the many chairs deciding that she'd, with the time that she now had would tie her boots up.

"Running a bit late Strips?" Logan asked without even lifting up his head from his paper.

"Good guess" she said standing from the table to straighten her clothes, a long black flowing skirt, fish net stockings, knee high black lace up boots, black gloves and a long green lose turtle neck. "I'll jus' take one of the other cars instead"  
Rogue was half way to the garage door when Logan uttered the words that Rogue had been dreading "Ya can't"

"Why not?" she asked annoyed that she was about to be late yet again and was without a doubt going to have yet another detention, a thing so dull and boring it'd make Logan's danger room sessions a walk in the park.

"The new recruits took the one and John got to the other two" he stated angrily as his hand reached from behind the paper and picked up his hot coffee cup with Rogue without a doubt knew was more beer the coffee.

"There has ta be one working car" By now Rogue was on the verge of pleading

"Well chere der be Remy's" She turned slowly around hoping beyond hoping that it wasn't him but she knew that it was (duh!)

"I'd rather walk" she said coldly starring down into Remy's mutant demon eyes

"Have fun then" he said and passing Rogue opened the fridge not looking back at her after that.

She groaned but never the less opened the front door and started her way down towards the large metal gates, the ice cold air burning her face as she did so. _Stupid stupid stupid Cajun _

"Ya seemed pissed at her" Logan said folding back the top left corner of the paper so that he could see the Cajun more clearly

"I'm not" was all he said before John entered the kitchen and Logan charged towards him. If the younger recruits weren't awake yet they were now for as soon as Logan stood John screamed out much like a little five year old girl.

Remy sat down at the kitchen table and began pouring himself a large bowl of frosted flakes. It wasn't that he was mad at Rogue to be truthful the girl fascinated him. But he at times just didn't want to fight her, didn't want to have to deal with the overwhelming struggle of power that came with being around her. No, Remy at times just needed to be alone _He be back on his feet when she get back from da school_ Smiling he spooned a large amount of milky flakes into his mouth.

"Ah Miss Rogue so glade that you could finally join us" Rogue who stood in the doorway of the classroom her jacket and scarf still wrapped around her neck watched as her teacher Mr. Jet along with most of the class glanced up at the clock "Yes you are an hour late to my class room why?"

Rogue groaned as she while walking to the back of the classroom said "Because ah'd rather walk then get into the same car as a perverted, stupid, self absorbed jerk and doing so ahm late fer yer equally stupid class and late to be taught by an' equally self absorbed teacher." The classroom fell silent as Rogue took her normal seat in the far back of the room and closet to the window. They only starred at her for a minute before she got annoyed and said "what?"

She knew what was going to come next it always did, this wasn't the first time Rogue had come to class late and out of this bad mouthed a teacher. "Detention" was all he said before he turn his back to her and returned to the chalk board. Rogue stood from her seat and walked out of the classroom. She was halfway to the detention room when she let out a loud sneeze that echoed around the hallways. "Oh joy" she said turning the cold metal knob with her gloved hand and entered the detention room "oh joy indeed"

School let out early that day because of it being the day before winter break. This time Rogue made sure that she didn't have to walk home though because Scott's car was filled now to the brim of people and since Rogue hadn't saved her seat from that morning she had to ask for a ride with Lance and the rest of the brotherhood.

"Rogue?" Wanda asked glancing over at her as the jeep reached a red light

"Ah yeah?" she had been starring off into space thinking of how she could get her revenge on the Cajun Swamp Crap.

"Yer at the gate now can ya get out of my car?" Lance asked annoyed not even looking back at her

She sighing stood from the jeep and watched as they drove off. Wanda had said to her before they left that they could hang out over the break but something told Rogue that for most of it she'd want to be left alone.

It had been as she had expected it, not many people were at the house when she got home. Most of the new recutes had already left with and to their families hours ago, some where packing up in there rooms for the families that where coming in minutes.

She heard in the living room the professor and Beast talking about how wonderful it was that they were all going to see there families again. As she passed the room the talking grew silence causing Rogue to have the sudden overwhelming feeling of loneliness as she started towards her bedroom, sneezing as she did.

"That's right isn't it some of the students here don't have families to go home to" Beast stated thinking of Rogue who had just slammed the door to her bedroom shut.

Charles Xavier sighed "Yes but this year I don't think she'll be so alone"

"How do you figure? Scott and Jean are both going to visit Alex in Hawaii, I myself am going to a science convention, and Ororo is looking to stay with Evan's parents." He paused as if trying to place just were everyone was heading off to "Logan if I'm not mistaken is going on yet another search for his past, you yourself are going away and the rest are with there families. Which Rogue has not"

Xavier sighed "This may be true but this year she shall have the company of our newest members Remy Lebeau and Sir John Allerdyce and I shall not be going until tomorrow night"

Remy didn't need to listen into the twos conversation any longer with the information he just received he was well content. _Da whole vacating with da femme what joy_ He smiled slyly to himself as he knocked on Rogue's bedroom door. _Remy want ta break da news ta her sooner den later no? _

When no one answered after about a minute he pushed the door open slighting and became shocked at what he saw. It was for one a minute though for Rogue had yelled "Get the fuck out of ma room!" and slammed the door in his face. But in that one minute Remy had seen the toughest women that he had ever met crying, holding herself and whisper 'so alone' he felt a flood a aloneness and pain come from her with his empathy.

"Chere?" he asked to the door but all he got was something hard being thrown at it which forced Remy to decide to leave then. _Remy guess dat da whole 'no family' ting be getting ta her _he shrugged and walked off towards his room.

Rogue, tears streaming down her cheeks walk towards her desk were her laptop sat on. She opened to her favorite bloging site and turned on to hers.

New Entry:

I am feeling more so alone with each passing day. I push myself away from others and doing so the aloneness grows. What can I really truly do? I have no family and people treat me as if I am a fragile poisons rose. In all farness I guess I am but why is it that they have to treat me like this? I didn't ask for it, I didn't want it but I guess that I deserve it, being treated like this, unwanted, unneeded, better off gone.

Sincerely mine: poisonous rose

Down the hallway and into the bedroom of the king of hearts, Remy Lebeau, he sat on top of his bed a laptop on his lap.

Dear poisonous rose;

You feel alone because you push closeness away, they treat you this way because you make them. Be more open try and let them into your world. I am always here if you need me and trust me rose you are one and a rose if you know they are always different but never the less beautiful. Someone out there needs and wants you ya just have to find them first and the first step in that is letting them in.

Yours truly; Card King

He logged off after that unaware that poisonous rose was just down the hall from him, crying her eyes out alone.

So what'd ya all think so really they have no idea that they are they lol neat right? Review!


	2. So Cold

**PyroManaic** you rock! I love your work as well why don't you update! Yeah school its making me slow a bit too! If Remy were at my school hehehe

**kudos and w00ts to all of you too! Also I suck suck suck at grammer ask my teachers dol so sorry to all man you should have seen the account I had befer thus. Dol Just messing with ya! **

She felt as if she wanted to die right then and there in her room, she didn't want to get out of bed didn't want to go down stairs and find herself alone in the mansion like all those years before she just wanted to stay in bed for the whole winter vacation and pray that no one bothered her. But this wasn't what normally happened for Rogue and to prove this fact even more there came a sudden knock on the bed room door.

She tired her best to sit up from the warm welcoming bed but as she did so a wave of dizziness shot her hard causing her to lay back down quickly, holding her head tightly in her pale hands. The room for Rogue was spinning fast causing her to want to throw up what little she had in her uneasy stomach. When the feeling finally passed the knocking came again, each time their fist pounded down on the large oak down Rogue pain level shot higher into the air causing her to want to die even more.

"Come in already" she tried to yell to whoever was on the other side making so much noise but her throat was too dye and the words came out so softly that Rogue was shocked that they even heard them, but they did, he did.

Remy smiled sweetly over at her as if waking her up every morning, as Rogue had seen on her alarm clock at eight in the morning was something he did everyday. "Good Morning ma chere--" his words and sweet sly smile however fell away as his face fell upon Rogue's body in bed. Her nose was red, she looked paler then normal even without her makeup on, there were huge dark circles around her eyes and her lips looked slightly purple. "Chere ya alright?" he asked concern in his voice as he walked towards her and placed a gloved hand on her shaky shoulder.

Before she could respond though he took a gloved hand to her forehead and pulled it back quickly "Cher, Rogue your sick"

Rogue didn't feel like talking back to the stupid Cajun at this point in time she felt like shit all that she did say was 'duh' It was annoying and over all embarrassing what happened next Remy, pulling back Rogue's bed covers and sheets lifted her up into him arms and carried her shaking, loosely dressed body down the hall to the med lab. She had felt so cold and weak she couldn't stop herself for what she did next, resting her head into the Cajuns warm welcoming chest. (come on like you all wouldn't do the same me too hehehe)

By the time they reached the med lab Remy had the slyest look on his face and all Rogue wanted to do was smack it right off but she couldn't. "Alright here we go chere" he said placing her carefully down onto one of the beds that was in the room and walking over to the counter and picking up a thermometer. Rogue opened her mouth quickly to protest but Remy simply placed the stick into her mouth and walked back over to the counter, turning his back on Rogue.   
It was at that moment in time that Rogue took it into her power to try and sneak off and out of the room before Remy had time to catch her. With her body still weak however she only made it to the door before Remy turned around and noticed that she wasn't in the bed any longer.  
He had known that it was coming after all. Remy began walking towards Rogue slowly and when the right time came scooped her up into his arms and held her tightly as she squirmed to break free from his grasp.

"Come on chere Remy jus trying ta help" he said in somewhat of a flirtatious way which annoyed Rogue so badly that as soon as Remy place her once more down on to the bed she stood again, falling into him somewhat as she did but never the less pulled back and said

"Listen Cajun ah don' need yer sorry ass fer help ah can take care of maself got that"   
Remy nodded annoyed as well and stepped aside letting Rogue pass him and leave the med lab to where ever she wanted to go, he didn't care._ Remy jus tryin' ta help but no chere don' want help fahne da femme don' want good fer her. Don' see why Remy even cared ta begin wit why did he? _His thoughts of anger however left his body as he out of curiosity picked up the small glass thermometer that had been in her mouth not a minute sooner. When he opened his mouth as Beast walked into the room to grab a few items from the lab before he left his voice was shaky and heavy as he said "Che-re her temperature it be-e 103.2?"

"What did you say Mr. Lebeau?" Asked Dr. McCoy taking a now interest in what Remy had in his hand. He pulled it out and taking a look at it himself said "Oh my" Beast looked up at Remy "and this sir was in our Rogue's mouth?" Remy nodded worried now "Well I think we should have a talk with the professor about this before" but the sound that reached the too men's ears was just what they had feared. A motorcycle engine had just rived up and someone outside was about to leave on it

"Rogue" Remy whispered and began running down the hall towards the stairs. He did not however reach the garage in time, he stood at the top of the stairs watching threw the large window Rogue on Remy's motorcycle ride down towards the gate and by the looks of it still in her pajamas.

She held herself tightly as she waited at the closed door for someone to open up. _Stupid Cajun _she thought angrily as she sneezed loudly into the winter afternoon. It was now starting to snow somewhat, Rogue's head hurt painfully she wanted nothing more then to pass out right then and there on the snow covered door step. Rogue shivered as the front door finally opened up.

"Rogue?" But Rogue did not respond her weak body gave in finally after all the fighting that she had put threw to make it there. "Pietro!" Wanda screamed as Rogue's half covered body fell towards hers. She jumped back somewhat afraid of Rogue touching her. She hit the ground, half way in the door and have way in the snow outside passed out cold.

Pietro sped over to Wanda as she kneeled down to try and help Rogue as best as she could "who-what happened?" he asked

Wanda turned to him and yelled "Get me some gloves and some blankets now!"

Remy sat in front of his laptop at his desk in his bedroom. Rogue was gone somewhere, Beast and the professor were scanning cerbro for her and all that Remy could do was wait and see what happened next.

Dear Card King;

My world ha that's funny. My world is different, dark, painful. Do you really think I want _this? _Just today I was running late, it always seems that life is passing me by.

I got into trouble for speaking my mind not my fault I just personally, strongly believe that school is simply there to annoy us. There's this person I live with, bugs the shit out of me sometimes I wonder why it is that they do so. Got any theories?

Painfully Yours; The Poisonous Rose

My lovely Poisonous Rose at sometime or another all of our lives are filled with pain and darkness. So much so that we feel as if we are falling, falling forever no chance of ever returning to the surface. I truly don't know _you _personally so I can, can't say that you want how you put it…feared? If I ever met you in person I think I wouldn't fear you, I know you how could I fear you. Besides I've seen what fear truly is. I'd give you a big hug I think you of all the people in the world need it most. As for this 'roommate?' If you don't like him then just kick him out. But you're a nice person I don't think you would ever do something like that. Lol. Well maybe he likes you I'm a guy and personally I don't treat girls with disrespect but hey I didn't say I was every guy in the world. There's a girl near me she shuts the whole world out and where you try and help her she yells at you. I'm starting to wondering what's the use trying but there's that gentlemen inside of me saying 'King' he says 'no matter the attitude of the lady they are never the less a lady treat them as such' he gets annoying. Sorry for being so long Rose I just have a lot on the brain right now.

Your King of Cards always here to help.

As Remy closed his laptop and leaned back in his desk chair the little gentleman inside of him worried for Rogue.

Oh you hate me I know that you do! What a cliff hanger! Review

Next Chapter: Rogue awakes is very confused and cold the professor and his limo, John and his wise cracks. Will Charles decide to stay after all?


	3. Home

When Rogue awoke she was sitting in her bed once more, it was dark around her bedroom and the tall wooden rods that shot out from the sides of the bed seemed to have grown double in size_. How did ah get back home?_ She wondered to herself as she sat up in bed listening now to the sounds that she realized were present outside her bed room door.

"_So how long has she been out now?"_ A voice that she placed to be the Professors said

"_Around six maybe seven hours, we got a call from her friend Wanda around ten this morning saying that she had arrived and passed out there."_ Beast went on to say

"_Chere be lucky dat Remy took her temp if not who knows if she be---"_

"_Mr. Lebeau please lets not talk about such things, I'm just wondering now if I should go---"_

It was then that Rogue couldn't sit still any longer, she stood then from her warm welcoming bed and opened her door to the three men, all with looks on their faces as though someone had just died. "Rouge it is good to see that your awake. How are you feeling?" Beast asked placing his big hand down on her covered shoulder a look of great concern in his big blue eyes.

"Other then a bit confused and hungry fahne I guess. How did ah get back here?" she asked as she reentered her bedroom this time fallowed by the rest of the men, turning on the light as she did.

"Well Mr. Lebeau picked you up after your quick departure"

Rogue smiled and sat down on her bed side saying sorry as she did "Ah don't know what came over ma ah guess that ah just needed some _air_"

"Well it's good to have you back. Would you like us to stay with you?" A panicked look crossed Rogue's face but quickly feel as she went on to say that she'd be _fahne _by herself and all the while this was going on Remy starred off into space thinking to himself.

_Chere why couldn't she just have taken help when Remy was offering it? No she had to run off an' on Remy's bike none da less. Why what did ah do ta her? Ah jus don' get dis femme ah—"_Remy?" Remy shook his head then, awaking from his trance like stare to find that Beast and the Professor had left and he had been starring at her closet door all this time. "Ya alright?" she asked as she crawled back under her covers still starring at him

_She be showing concern fer Remy, Da Rogue be one of da most confusing femmes he know! One day she hate Remy an' da next she be worried about him! What next?! _"Yeah Remy be fahne he just had a long day dats all" He paused unsure as to what to say next. It was then that he glanced over at her, she looked so beautiful with her hair down and a mess and her makeup gone with a slight smile on her face. "How ya be feelin?" He asked then not sure of what else to say

"Um...ah" she paused as well as the sound of a car leaving reached her ears. She was alone again. Rogue frowned to herself but Remy who felt her loneliness as well with his empathy couldn't help but smile

"Yer not alone ya know Rogue Remy be staying here too 'member?" Blush covered her bare cheeks as the words left his mouth.

Rouge frowned then and laid back down and closed her eyes "Gee that jus makes everything sooo much better"

_An' da old Rouges back_ Remy smiled as he walked over closer to her and bent down so that they were face to face "Don' worry ma chere Remy take good care of ya jus ya wait an' see soon ya be lovin' ma" He winked at her then causing her to roll her eyes before she closed them hoping that if she seemed like she was going to sleep that he'd leave which after a couple of long minutes he began to. "Good night ma chere" he said as he opened the door to leave

"Ahm not yer chere ya swamp rat" she groaned causing him to laugh. As the door was just about closed Rogue quickly sat up and called him back "Remy?!" He opened the door up again quickly thinking that she was in danger by the sound of urgency in her voice

"Ya alright?" he asked looking confused when he saw that she was fine.

"Ah just wanted ta" she stopped wondering if she should or not "ta thank ya, sorry fer bein' such a pain in da ass be fer"

Remy stood there shocked by the words that had just left her mouth "Um…yer welcome?" She smiled which did something odd to Remy, made his heart beat quicken.

Remy lay on his bed top thinking on what Rouge had just said and done _da chere tank Remy but why dats not like her at all? Remy cant be takin' no mer of this _ He thought to himself as he shook his head and popped open his lap top to find a new message from his Rose. _ Why can't she be more like dis femme at least she don' change her mind every five seconds confusin' Remy _He frowned to himself as he sat up in bed and read on:

_Dear card king; as you know there are some days that a person feels like smiling and being pleasant and others that they feel like they just wanna bite someone's head off. Well I have a lot of head biting days, those days I just like to be by myself; yet living were I am and with the people that I do that's not an easy thing to do. I hate the holidays, I'll tell you a secret I never had a Christmas, no tree, gifts, nothing. My family sucks ass. Even now it still sucks every year I'm alone well not this one, that roommate I was telling you about well I'm stuck with him for the holidays, what joy. Maybe you're right about him though if he does like me he sure has a funny way of showing it. As for your friend she might just be having a bad day…week…year…life? I don't know try taking to her maybe she just needs to talk with someone, anyone. I'm betting that if she pushes people away as you say that no one really tries to talk to her. That maybe her own fault but hey don't give up. Sorry for making mine long too I kinda got a cold and I'm stuck in bed, yea me. _

_Your sick poisoned rose._

He smiled wishing to himself that he could bring her something to get better

_Dear sickly rose I am so sorry to hear about you catching a cold if I was there I'd help you out would you like some soup I'm sure I could send it to you through the mail lol. People surprise me one minute she hates me the next she seems like she loves me I don't know. I know how you feel about the holidays I never had them good either well listen happy holidays I hope their good for you, you deserve to have the best. _

_You're King of the Cards_

Remy smiled as he closed his laptop and heading down to the kitchen to get something to eat. Unaware that down the hall Rogue sat awake with her laptop typing awake at a response to the king of Cards.

Okay so school sucks sorry for being gone so long enjoy !!!!


	4. messaged forgivness

**Previously:**

_Dear sickly rose I am so sorry to hear about you catching a cold if I was there I'd help you out would you like some soup I'm sure I could send it to you through the mail lol. People surprise me one minute she hates me the next she seems like she loves me I don't know. I know how you feel about the holidays I never had them good either well listen happy holidays I hope their good for you, you deserve to have the best. _

_You're King of the Cards_

_Remy smiled as he closed his laptop and heading down to the kitchen to get something to eat. Unaware that down the hall Rogue sat awake with her laptop typing awake at a response to the king of Cards._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Dear card king;_ Rouge began as she typed a response back to her new friend _If you sent me soup through the mail I think that but the time that it got to me it would be too cold and maybe even frozen, thanks anyways. Maybe this friend of yours is bipolar she sounds like it to me. I don't think many people had good holidays nor at that families growing up. Really what is it with society today? From Always, the Poisoned Rose. _She smiled as she sipped at the glass of water that she had found on her night stand next to two aspirin when she awoke before. She closed her eyes wondering what she could do to pass the time when a sound that she wasn't expecting reached her ears PING She opened her eyes and saw to her confusion an IM pop up on the screen

**Cardmaster82:** hey stranger

The IM read causing Rogue to gown even more confused considering the fact that she had no idea who this person was

**PoisonedKissez89: **who are you?

Rogue typed and waited for a response and just down the hallway in the room belonging to Remy Lebeau an I'm popped up on the screen on his lap top. He frowned to himself but then simply laughed before typing

**Cardmaster82: **2 be truthful u don't know but hey neither do i

**PoisonedKissez89: **Card King?

**Cardmaster82: **yup

**PoisonedKissez89: **o srry about that how did you get my screen name?

**Cardmaster82: **it was on your site

Rogue frowned at this _ah really have to make sure ah get ride of that_

**Cardmaster82: **sorry about messaging u i just wanted 2 see if u were better or not….are u?

**PoisonedKissez89: **yeah much thanks

Remy smiled happily to himself as he began typing away at a long message asking her about her day when another one from her popped up

**PoisonedKissez89: **Hey I hate to do this but I gtg k?

He frowned to himself as he hit the backspace button and then retyped

**Cardmaster82: **sure no biggy I gtg 2 talk 2 u later?

**PoisonedKissez89: **sure byez

_PoisonedKissez89 has signed off at 4:29pm_

Remy frowned as he shut his lap top down wondering to himself if it was wrong of him to message her or not _she did seem ta leave kinda fast maybe Remy should ask next time_ he thought as he stood from his bed and began to leave his bed room _ah wonder how da Rouge be doing? _He thought as he walked towards her bedroom door. Slowly without knocking he eased the door open as to not wake her if she was asleep. Remy smiled as his eyes feel upon her motionless form _sleepin' like a baby _he thought as he walked towards the edge of her bed. He smiled to himself as he gently brushed away a clump of hair that had fallen away from the rest

"_Rogue?" _he whispered not even realizing what he was doing _"Rogue ahm sorry fer not givin' ya a ride ta school Remy was tinkin' an' he realize dat dat be why ya be sick" _he paused as she moved a little in her sleep "_ahm gonna go be fer ah wake ya, jus do ma a favor an' get better" _he sighed "_when Remy picked ya up at da brotherhood house he was so mad at ya fer leavin' like dat yet when he saw ya, so weak and fragile ah couldn't help myself, ma anger left ma an' all dat was left was worry. So please Rogue get well soon" _He said again as he leaned his head down and kissed the top of her hair. Remy turned around then and headed for the open doorway when her voice caught his ear

"Don't worry about it Remy" she said though he did not turn back around to face her nor respond hoping that she might just fall back asleep "An' please don't worry about ma" she said as her head hit the pillow once more and she was fast asleep again

Enjoy!


End file.
